Axolotl
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Niat awal hanya ingin meminta saran, namun malah berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil-kecilan. /For #ANIMALIAChallenge
Nozaki Umetaro meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu—berpikir. "Ini gawat," katanya, datar seperti biasa, namun mengandung keseriusan. Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan _beta_ langsung menoleh bingung. "Aku tidak punya ide untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura, menekan agar suaranya terdengar normal. Namun di dalam hati, gadis itu berteriak kegirangan: _Ini saatnya bagiku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku bisa membantunya mencari ide! Semangat, Chiyo!_ "Mungkin kita harus mengamati orang-orang di sekitar lagi?"

"Ya, itu bagus. Tapi … kurasa tidak sekarang." Pemuda itu pura-pura batuk, berusaha agar tidak kelihatan mual, benaknya menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Seo Yuzuki.

"Hm," Sakura memejamkan mata, "bagaimana kalau kita nonton film atau baca _manga_? Siapa tahu kau bisa dapat inspirasi."

"Ide yang bagus. Masalahnya…" Nozaki berjalan ke depan televisi, menarik sebuah rak dan menunjukkan isinya—kumpulan _game_ , _action figure random_ , dan _playstation_. "Aku tidak punya film."

"Nozaki- _kun_ …"

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jari. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya Ken- _san_? Siapa tahu dia—"

"Tidak!" Nozaki menolak mentah-mentah. Tangannya mengepal dengan latar kilatan api. "Aku tidak bisa meminta saran darinya! Aku harus membuktikan diri kalau aku adalah _mangaka_ terhebat!"

Sudut mata Sakura berkedut keki.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata gadis itu, tidak kehabisan tenaga untuk ceria, "bagaimana kalau kau tanya teman sesama _mangaka_ … ah! Miyako Yukari- _san_!"

"Kau benar, Sakura!" Nozaki mengangguk penuh persetujuan. Ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura, memberinya tanda penuh apresiasi. Sang gadis berusaha tidak melayang ke langit ketujuh. "Ayo tanya dia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gekkan Shojou Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki**

 **Dedikasi untuk #ANIMALIAchallenge. Binatang yang diulas: axolotl**

 **Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, deskripsi kurang, dll**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun. Ayo selamatkan axolotl!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ara_ , Nozaki- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan._ " Begitu membuka pintu, Miyako Yukari menyambut hangat kedua tamunya. Ia menggeser posisi, mempersilakan keduanya masuk. Sembari mengucap 'permisi', Sakura dan Nozaki melangkahkan kaki.

"Tumben sekali kalian berkunjung." Miyako menyajikan teh. Harum kayu manis kontan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya Nozaki - _kun_ sedang kehabisan ide…" Sakura menjawab, malu sekaligus sungkan. "Jadi … mungkin Miyako- _san_ bisa memberikan beberapa masukan?"

"Aku ingin menambahkan karakter baru," timpal Nozaki, "tapi aku bingung modelnya seperti apa."

Miyako merenung sesaat. "Hm … bagaimana kalau karakternya …" _M_ _angaka_ sekaligus mahasiswa itu mengambil komik dari raknya lalu memberikannya kepada Nozaki. Mereka berbincang dengan serius. Sang pemuda menganngguk-angguk, mencatat saran sang _mangaka_ di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Miyako- _san_. Kami terbantu."

"Ah. Ya," jawab Miyako. Gadis itu meringis menyadari sesuatu. "Sebenarnya … aku juga sedang mengalami masalah."

"Uh, masalah apa, Miyako- _san_?" tanggap Sakura.

"Yah, itu …" Miyako menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, pertanda guggup. "Maeno- _san_ bilang dia sudah bosan dengan tanuki, jadi … dia memintaku untuk menggambar sesuatu yang lain … untuk maskotku."

" _Maeno!_ " Nozaki dan Sakura kompak menggeram dalam hati.

"Jadi," tanya Nozaki, "Miyako- _san_ mau menggambar apa?"

"Masalahnya itu dia," sahut Miyako seraya meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. Wajahnya menampilkan raut pusing dan dilema. "Aku belum tahu—"

Suara daun pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan ketiganya. Nozaki, Sakura, serta Miyako menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu … untuk menemukan Maeno, berdiri dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Seketika Nozaki langsung memasang wajah sebal. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang, siap siaga seandainya pacarnya—semoga saja begitu—hendak mengamuk.

"Maeno- _san_ , ada apa?"

"Hm … kurasa aku meninggalkan manuskrip-mu lagi, Miyako- _sensei_."

"Maeno!" Nozaki berteriak. Sakura langsung memegangi pinggangnya.

" _Are_? Oh, Yumeno- _sensei_?" Maeno menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tidak ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggang Nozaki, menahan rona malu. Kemudian ia tersadar kalau yang Maeno tanyakan adalah alasan mereka ada di sini, bukan kegiatannya menahan amarah Nozaki.

"Ka-kami sedang meminta bantuan Miyako- _san_ ," jawabnya. Meski demikian, suaranya bergetar gugup. "Untuk perkembangan _chapter_ terbaru."

"Hm … begitu." Maeno mengangguk-angguk. "Padahal tadi kukira alasan kalian di sini adalah karena saran dariku," editor itu menggeleng penuh dramatisir. "Kau tidak bisa begitu, Yumeno- _sensei_."

Sakura kembali menahan amukan Nozaki.

Sementara, Miyako berlutut di depan lemari, lalu kembali berdiri dengan sebuah amplop tebal warna cokelat. Itu adalah manuskrip untuk _chapter_ berikutnnya. "Ini, Maeno- _san_ ," katanya sopan seraya menyerahkan amplop itu, suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekesalan atau kemarahan. "Ngomong-ngomong soal rencanamu menggambar binatang selain tanuki … uh, aku masih bingung."

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?" Maeno mengipasi diri dengan manuskrip Miyako. Detik berikutnya, ia menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Jangan bilang kau masih bingung dengan binatang yang ingin kau gambar?"

"Eh, iya—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" seru Maeno bersemangat. Ia berdekhem tiga kali, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sejernih dan semenggelegar mungkin. "Kalian akan mendengarkan ideku yang sangat hebat!"

Nozaki sepertinya sudah kehabisan energi untuk marah. Pemuda itu duduk kembali dengan tenang. Meski demikian, pelipisnya masih dihiasi sudut siku-siku. "Jadi, apa idemu, Maeno- _san_?"

"Axolotl," jawab Maeno, "aku ingin kau menggambar axolotl untuk menggantikan tanuki."

Miayko tampak kebingungan. "Eh—"

"Axolotl sejenis salamander." Seolah mengetahui apa yang hendak _mangaka_ itu beritahukan, Maeno memotong perkataannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik nama hewan itu di mesin pencarian. Kurang dari semenit, gambar mahluk itu bermunculan. Maeno meng-klik acak salah satu gambar. Diberikannya ponselnya pada Miyako.

Ia langsung terperanjat. "Ya ampun, mahluk ini lucu sekali!"

Sakura dan Nozaki mengintip ponsel Miyako. Memang mereka akui, mahluk itu kelihatan imut. Warnanya merah-putih, dengan mata hitam bulat seperti mata ikan, dan mulutnya tersembunyi di pertemuan tubuh atas dan tubuh bawahnya. Axolotl terlihat seperti boneka yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi, karena mahluk ini terlalu imut, kita harus membuat semacam _plot-twist_. Kita jadikan hewan ini adalah monster buas yang pantas dibasmi! Axolotl memakan segalanya; manusia, hewan, energi dunia—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Nozaki menggebrak meja. Tidak keras, namun suaranya cukup untuk membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf, Maeno- _san_ , aku memveto ide tersebut!"

"Heh … kenapa?" Maeno kedengaran kecewa. "Padahal itu 'kan ide yang bagus! Hewan imut yang sebenarnya buas, protagonis yang memiliki latar belakang kuat—"

"Justru di situ masalahnya!" seru Nozaki. "Axolotl itu termasuk binatang langka! Terancam punah! Apalagi, axolotl hanya bisa tinggal di Meksiko!"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahut Maeno, masih mempertahankan idenya, "toh yang kita buat hanya fiksi—"

"Me-menurutku hal itu tetap tidak menjamin," potong Sakura. "Masalahnya, meskipun ini cuma fiksi, tapi membuat hewan langka menjadi monster penghancur dunia … hm, menurutku itu kurang etis. Selain itu, aku takut hal itu bisa mengubah persepsi masyarakat tentang axolotl."

Nozaki langsung menyambar kalimat Sakura. "Ya! Axolotl juga menjadi penanda betapa tercemarnya wilayah sungai saat ini. Pada 1998, axolotl masih mudah untuk ditemukan, sekitar 6.000 per kilometer persegi. Tapi sekarang, rata-rata yang bisa ditemukan hanya 100 per kilometer pesegi!"

"Iya." Miyako mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pendapat Nozaki serta Sakura. "Aku juga tidak rela mahluk ini dijadikan monster pembunuh."

Maeno terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya melunak. Sang editor menghela napas. "Kurasa kalian benar. Meskipun aku tidak begitu sungguh-sungguh sih…"

"Maeno- _san_ , maaf aku kasar, tapi bercanda juga ada batasnya," ujar Nozaki. Dia menenggak habis teh yang disediakan Miyako, kentara sekali kehausan setelah berkata panjang seperti tadi.

"Hm … kalau begitu kenapa Miyako- _san_ tidak membuat cerita tentang penyelamatan axolotl saja?" Sakura mengusul tiba-tiba. Tiga kepala menoleh padanya. "Selain mengganti mascot komik, bisa sekalian promosi menyelamatkan hewan ini. I-iya … kan?"

"Benar juga ya." Sekali lagi, Miyako mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana, Maeno- _san_?"

Sang editor mengibaskan tangan. "Kenapa tidak?" katanya. "Itu bisa menjadi tema yang bagus. Selain itu…" Maeno berdiri, lalu melakukan gerak memutar sambal mengulurkan tangan, layaknya pujangga. "Ah! Betapa indahnya diskusi ini! Tapi yang mengawali semua ini adalah perbincanganku! Jadi…" ia mengedip pada mereka bertiga. "Ideku sangat luar biasa!"

"Maeno!"

Dan Sakura harus kembali menahan pemuda itu.

.

.

Fin

.

 **Halo, Almond di sini ^^**

 **Inspirasi dateng pas lagi liat LINE, terus nemu axolotl dengan foto yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan langsung kepikiran: serius nih hewan seimut ini binatang langka? Dan akhirnya dibuatlah ini. Moga-moga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan ;;_;;**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^**

 **2k16©Almond**


End file.
